Milkshake Machine Elsa
by Dane Kemp
Summary: Elsa creates milkshakes using...original means...for her sister in order to thank her. It goes over very well. A bit mature for...references.
1. Chapter 1

_Anna was so nice for believing in me, even though I had shut her out for all those years_, Elsa thought to herself as she sat in the throne room of her castle. She got up and put her finger on her chin. _I wish there was something I could do for her._ Elsa paced as she thought, nothing really coming to mind. After several minutes, as if by some kind of miracle, Anna and Kristoff walked by, talking about something that Elsa couldn't quite catch. She hurried to the door to listen.

"...I think that would be a great idea!" Anna practically shouted. "But we should have done that during the deep freeze; it would have been the perfect time to make milkshakes."

"Are you sure?" Kristoff asked. "It takes more than just ice and milk to make a milkshake. It wouldn't be sweet enough."

"Hmm, that's a good point." Anna was quiet for a minute, thinking. "What if we added some sugar or sweets? That would give it some flavor."

Kristoff just laughed. "I'm not entirely sure about that, but maybe we can try that when winter comes."

Elsa couldn't hear any more of the conversation as they had moved away, but she had a great idea. She walked to the kitchen. "Maid, I'd like for several large boxes of candy delivered to my room. Use the leftover from the coronation."

"Yes, Queen Elsa." The maid bowed and scurried to the storeroom. Elsa returned to her room. Within minutes, the sweets were delivered and Elsa started eating as much as she could.

She had almost finished half a box when she started feeling sick and full, but she finished the box and started concentrating. She uncovered her breasts and started massaging them, willing cream to come out. It was several minutes of severe concentration and massaging when she finally felt something arising in her boob.

A white, thick substance came out and splattered on the floor. She tasted it to find that it was sweet and quenching. Covering her bosom, Elsa hurried to the door and called for Anna to come in, stating that there was a serious matter she wanted to discuss.

"What is it, sister?" Anna asked when she approached her sister.

"Could you...maybe come in here?" Elsa asked, keeping the door mostly closed from any prying eyes, even though it was pretty unlikely.

"Um, sure," Anna replied, and Elsa yanked her into the room.

"There-there's something I want you to see..." Elsa asked, suddenly embarrassed about what she was going to do. Feeling like she was about to falter and abort, she ripped her dress off of her boobs again and started to massage her chest. Anna blushed.

"W-what are you doing?!" She cried, but Elsa quieted her.

"Just...unnn...watch this," she muttered, uttering a slow moan. After a second the white substance came out again, splattering all over Anna, who gave a small yelp of surprise. "Taste it," her sister goaded, and Anna did.

"Mmm, this is good!" Anna exclaimed to her sister. Elsa just smiled.

"There's plenty more where that came from," she gasped as another splash of the sweet milkshake discharged. Anna lapped it up before finally just planting her mouth on her sister's bosom, to which Elsa let out another gasp. The sucking that her sister made felt really good, and seemed to be more effective than her hands.

Anna removed her mouth long enough to say, "Come on, you use your other one. This is delicious." Taking her sister's advice, she lifted her unoccupied boob and started sucking on the nipple in an awkward pose.

They did this for several minutes, just sucking on the sweet nectar of Elsa's bosom before she went dry. There was a good portion on the floor, but the rest covered the girls in multiple places. The two of them were on their backs, facing the ceiling, their hands on their full stomachs.

"Hey sis," Anna said, turning to face Elsa. "Can we do this again sometime?"

Elsa smiled. "Yes, of course."


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa groaned at the pain she felt in her breasts and mouth. Anna had been coming over every other day to eat milkshakes, and she was sure her mouth was nothing but cavities. Her swollen breasts had teethmarks from a couple of bites from Anna when she got too excited.

Even though Elsa enjoyed giving her sister happiness, she was getting tired of having to eat so many sweets every week, and her bosom hurt from being over-worked. The biggest problem was that her breasts wouldn't stop producing that tasty drink.

And that was why she had called for Anna. Elsa wasn't able to eat another thing with sugar, and it would be a shame to waste this amazing thing her body was producing. Elsa chewed on her tongue with her molars, testing which teeth hurt the most. She was going to find the best dentist possible as soon as this fiasco was over.

Anna entered her sisters chambers and Elsa groaned in welcome. "Hey sis, sorry you don't feel well today," she sung.

Elsa forced a smile. "No, it's all for you, dear sister. But after this is done, let's wait a while, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Anna looked sad, but knew that she was the reason behind her sister's agony. She approached Else and uncovered her sister's boobs, a tradition that would end soon.

She started draining the left breast with a slow slurp, and she noticed that it didn't taste as good. Her sister started to breathe easier now that some of the weight was leaving. Anna gulped as the boob she held in her mouth ceased shooting the milkshake out, then moved over to the right breast.

Elsa finally felt the relief of the smaller bosom from before and patted her sister's head. Anna removed her head and replaced her sister's bra.

"It's gonna be okay," Elsa consoled. She gave Anna a smile. "I feel relieved already." Anna gave a humorless smile, her belly slightly larger than when she came in.

"Yeah, okay." Anna turned and walked out the door, already missing the feeling of undressing her sister, even partially.

And Elsa felt the same way.


	3. Chapter 3

The cold sweat that covered her body and sheets calmed the still panting Anna. The horrible dream she had just woken up from had seemed so real, but the bed slid that fear away. No, there was no way that Elsa would be that...heavy-laden. She rubbed her face with her hands, thinking things over, trying to separate dream from reality. Her sister would do a lot for her, but going to the point of getting cavities was too much, even Anna knew that.

She got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen to get a drink. /No, the dream was just a dream,/ she convinced herself. Anna heard a noise and stopped abruptly. It came again, a quiet moan that filled the halls. She frowned and followed the sound, forgetting about her thirst.

The moaning was coming from Elsa's room, but Anna wasn't sure if it was pleasure or pain. She gasped, remembering the horrible nightmare. Could the moaning be from the pain of overstuffed breasts? She looked through the keyhole to see a topless Elsa licking and sucking at one of her breasts. Anna lost her balance in surprise, opening the door. Elsa looked up, startled out of her mood.

Anna quickly stood up and dusted herself off. "Uh, don't mind me, just...uh, tripped and fell." She chuckled nervously. "Whoops?"

Her sister got up, pulled Anna into the room, and closed the door. She sat back down on the bed and gave her sister a look filled with mischief. "It's alright," she said, her voice as smooth as silk. "Come on and join me."

Anna looked at the closed door, and then at her sister's bosom. "Uh...okay." She moved and sat on the bed by Elsa. "So, is it the milkshake thing again?"

"Yeah! I haven't had anything sweet in a few weeks, but it's still as sweet as the first day I'd made it!" Elsa giggled uncharacteristically. Anna was about to say something, but her sister grabbed her shoulders. "Let's eat!" Elsa yelled, throwing Anna's head down to her nipple so that she could suckle the sweet goodness.

She was surprised that Elsa was right; the liquid was as sweet as the first day, and Anna had missed its deliciousness. She closed her eyes in bliss, slowly sucking the milkshake made of love. Elsa moaned, and then joined in, the sound of quiet slurps echoing off of the walls.

Anna started to feel full, her thirst quenched, and she stopped suckling. The two sisters looked at each other for several seconds before they turned to giggle. Anna put her hand down on the bed as Elsa covered herself back up. From the small interaction, she seemed to be back to normal, but Anna had to make sure.

"Elsa..." she started, unsure of what to say. Her sister face her. "You...wouldn't happen to have any cavities, would you?"

Elsa gave her sister a confused look, but shook her head. "No, I've never had a cavity. Why would you ask?"

Anna gave a giant sigh of relief and smiled at her sister. "No reason." She stood up and walked to the door. "Well, it's late. Thanks for the treat. Goodnight."

Behind her, as the door was about to slip closed, she heard her sister whisper, "Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

Kristoff jumped at the sound of Anna smacking her lips. They were spooning in bed-or rather, had been spooning in bed until they had fallen asleep-making it impossible to see her face.

"Mmm, Elsa," his wife moaned, making sucking sounds and smacking her lips again. "Your milkshake tastes so good."

Kristoff frowned. At first he had thought she was dreaming about role-playing light and dark with her sister, which he was sure crossed the girls' minds a few times, but was confused about that last part; 'milkshake' wasn't slang for anything, as far as he knew.

He was about to make a mental note and ask her in the morning, but without warning, she rolled off the bed. Her face appeared in the dark, her eyes still puffy from just waking up and her hair a giant mess of red. She slid back into bed, snuggling next to Kristoff before letting out a deep breath.

Before she drift back off, Kristoff said, "Honey?"

She looked up at him and slowly blinked twice. "What?"

"What are Elsa's milkshakes?"

Anna yawned, shuffled a little bit, then lightly said, "They're my new favorite treat. Elsa makes them for me." She was silent for a minute and Kristoff thought she had fallen asleep, but then she spoke again. "They're delicious. I'll show them to you sometime. But you'll have to keep it a secret and not tell Elsa, okay? It's a secret between me and her."

Kristoff frowned at the logic, but shrugged it off. His wife had drifted back to sleep, and he slowly followed her.

* * *

><p>The next day was hectic. Kristoff and Sven had headed to a nearby village to deliver ice, and both he and his pet were worn out by the end. Anna, however, refused to let him sleep. They sat on their bed, waiting for Olaf knew how long, and Kristoff had began to snooze sitting up. Anna tugged at his arm, pulling him off the bed. His eyes snapped open.<p>

"What? What?"

Anna just held her finger to her lips. "Shh, come with me."

The two slunk down dark hallways lit by candelabras towards a familiar looking door; the one to Elsa's room. Anna knocked, but flung it open without a reply. Kristoff frowned at his wife's crazy antics, but was pulled inside before he could look at her, dumbfounded.

Elsa looked at Kristoff, then frowned at Anna. "Why is he here? He can't be here for this!"

"Why not?" Anna's innocent face looked devastated. "He's my husband, after all."

Elsa turned, hiding her breasts from Kristoff, seemingly ashamed. "Yes, he is. But this is not for him to know about. What we do here is none of his business."

"Uh, you know that I'm here, right?" Kristoff looked at the two girls, confused as to what was going on. "Look, I'll leave if you want me to. It wasn't my idea."

"Yes," Elsa said without hesitation.

"No, you can't leave," Anna said at the same time. She looked at Elsa, then got the next word in first. "It's about time you knew."

Elsa bit her lip, mulling it over. Kristoff stayed silent, curious about what the milkshakes were, but not drastically so.

Finally, Elsa looked down at the floor and blushed. Slowly, she removed the top of her dress, revealing her breasts. Kristoff's eyes went wide, and he looked away, biting his lip.

"No, no," his sister-in-law said in an uncharacteristically small voice. "It's okay."

He looked over to see Anna with her face planted on one of the boobs, sucking the ever-loving life out of it. "Cowe oah," she said, her mouth full of flesh and some strange liquid. "Id tashtesh gread!"

Kristoff frowned. "You're sure about this?"He asked Elsa. She nodded, blushing a little.

He shook his head, but got on his knees and slowly took in the other tit. He gave a gentle suck, releasing a moan from Elsa, and a cold, sweet liquid gushed into his mouth. His eyes widened as he sucked again. Elsa gave a louder moan.

He blushed, thinking that Anna had never moaned like this. He hoped she wasn't jealous, though she doubted she would be. He kept sucking, the liquid filling his mouth, sometimes splashing out onto his tunic.

The longer his sucks got, the louder Elsa moaned, and at one point, both she and Anna had to cover her mouth in order to not arouse the servants. Finally, she was dry, and thankfully, none of the servants had checked to see what the fuss had been.

"Wow," Kristoff said at a loss for words. "That...that was quite the milkshake."

Anna smiled. "Wasn't it?"

Elsa covered herself back up, not seeming to notice the trickle of liquid running down her leg.

Suddenly, Kristoff looked at Anna, dumbfounded. "Wait a minute...your sister...has magic breasts that give out milkshakes!"

"I know!" Anna shivered, unable to contain her excitement. "Isn't it great?!"

Elsa gave a sheepish smile and chuckled shyly.

Kristoff put his face in his hands, seemingly unable to comprehend what he had just taken part of. "When is too much?" he quietly asked himself. "First ice powers, now this. Does she poop unicorns and rainbows, too?"

"No, I don't do that," Elsa said, chuckling. "They /are/ frozen though."

He lifted his eyebrows, asking if she was serious. "I did not need to know that."

"But I'm kind of jealous," Anna said, tapping her chin with her finger. "I've never made her moan that loud."

"Maybe it was just that I was a new person," Kristoff said quickly.

Anna seemed happy with the explanation. "Yeah, maybe."


	5. Chapter 5 feat Arendeller

AN: A _big_ thank you to my good friend Arendeller for guest writing this piece. If you enjoy this chapter, go check his works out!

After Jule and after her own birthday Anna had always loved Mikkelsdag the most of all the days in the year. The harvest feast brought more fine food and drink to the castle than all others and the most joyous of these since she'd turned 16 had been the schnapps.

For the few days of the year Elsa relaxed her rule enough to permit Anna a taste of the oh-so-expensive flavoured spirits, Anna stood at her door and begged Elsa to join in a quiet festivity once her Princessly duties was done; to no avail.

"But this year is different!"

Anna bounced down the stairs to the hall and found Elsa leaning over a table crowded with parfait cups, bowls of fruits and cracked nuts. Elsa unfastened the straps of her party dress and exposed her breasts, and, before Anna could breathe a word, took the parfait cups in her hands and filled them with thick, white cream from her nipples.

"What in the world are you doing!?"

Elsa's swung her eyes up to meet Anna's gaze and snickered at her.

"Desserts for the feast."

A servant girl took the cups from Elsa's hands and added the fruits and nuts before handing her another set.

"But this was supposed to be special!"

Anna stamped her foot and crossed her arms in dismay.

"Oh c'mon, it is special! I got into the uh... oh. One second."

Elsa set the cups beneath her nipples and began to fill them with the creamy foam.

"I had the most wonderful idea, so I started the feast early and well, here taste... Give her a spoon, Ylva."

The Princess dug into the decorated cup and took a spoonfull of the cold, silky, cream into her mouth.

"Cinnnamon!"

In a moment Anna devoured the remainder of the filling and reached for another.

"Wait! These are for the guests. You can have all you want later. And keep this a secret."

Elsa filled another of the cups and set them aside for Ylva to decorate.

"Hey, wait a minute, you were drinking the schnapps without me?"

Anna charged her sister and suckled the frozen cinnamon cream from her sister's nipple.

Elsa grabbed the sides of her sister's head and tried with all her might to push Anna's suckling mouth away from her as she lapped the cinnamon cream from Elsa's breast.

"Anna, no! It's for the party! Stop, oh, please stop!"

Elsa giggled as she bunched strawberry strands between her fingers and gasped as Anna's lips closed hard around her nipple.

"Oh, Anna, stop... you'll leave a bruise..."

But she was undaunted; and as her ravenous tongue coaxed forth another succulent dollop Elsa was taken by a twinge of lust and pulled Anna away from her chest.

"Ow! What are you -"

Before she could speak more Elsa plunged her own tongue into Anna's mouth and swirled it around to take back what she could of the precious party favor Anna had so rudely taken.

"That'll teach you."

Anna narrowed her eyes and stared on sourly as Elsa pushed her away and took another parfait cup to her breast. Anna turned to leave as the font of spiced cream poured forth.

"Wait, your highness!"

Ylva called out when Elsa set down the last of the cups. She looked up to see the table full of them now; and wondered aloud where the time had gone.

"Ve are out of cups but still you wish to give more?"

Elsa looked down and saw it true; white drops still leaked from her breast. She took them on her finger and licked it clean. Still cinnamon, still ever so slightly burning with alcohol on her lips. The glands beneath her skin ached at her and she cast her eyes nervously around the room for something to spend the excess dessert and spied Anna peeking around the corner at her. A disapproving eye shot her way saw Anna duck back before an icy blast could shoo her and in desperation Elsa accepted her last resort.

"Ylva, wait,"

Elsa took her by the hand and clutched her against her exposed breasts, spots of cream smudging her peasant dress, before Elsa snaked her fingers seductively through the servant girl's hair and bent her head down gently until it was level to her breast.

"Your Majesty!"

"Please Ylva... I can't let Anna have any more after how greedy she was. Help me out and there'll be a sack of coins in your stocking this Jul."

Ylva looked down at Elsa's leaking nipple and bit her lip in thought.

"Vel, if I must..."

She closed her lips over Elsa's breast and the cold cream spurted into the back of her throat. Slightly spicy and perfectly chilled; she couldn't remember having a better confection in her time at the castle. Suckling at Elsa's breast brought forth more cream, and as her mouth filled Ylva she began aching behind the eyes. She struggled to keep her lips her mouth and rubbed at her forehead as the headache set in.

"Ah, I am sorry, Majesty! The cold is too much!"

A spurt of cream hit Ylva in the eye and she collaspsed to the floor groaning while Elsa spurted delicious cream all over her dress. Just then, Kristoff entered the room from the kitchen doors.

"Elsa what are you doing? Is she all right?"

As Ylva writhed on the floor at her feet, Elsa's other breast began leaking. She looked down helplessly and gesticulated as if trying to freeze her own body to stop the trickling but to no avail. Her own magic was useless. Kristoff flew to Elsa and began lapping up the icy cream as it fell from her nipples.

"Mmm, Schnapps. You were celebrating a little early in the day, weren't you?"

"It's for the party. I didn't know I would end up making so much. Is it that good?"

"Delicious".

Kristoff's tongue flew one nipple to the other as they trickled. Behind him, Ylva rose from the floor and shook her head before she remembered the sack of coins and abruptly rushed back to suckle Elsa's breast.

"You are not a headache getting, Mr. Bjorgman?"

"Nope. Reindeer trick. Let your tongue warm cold things up instead of your mouth. No pain that way."

Before long, Anna peeked back into the room and found the Icemaster and the Pantry Maid knelt before the Queen lapping at her like kittens as she blushed and lovingly stroked their hair.

"What is this!?"

Kristoff mumbled to her between laps.

"Uh. Haigh honny. Eltha wannud us to help ha oup. Zhe zed you wa to greejy."

"If you think I'm... get out of there, Ylva! My sister, my nipple!"

With a sharp glance Elsa blew a cloud of diamond dust at her sister before she could yank dutiful Ylva away.

"What did I tell you earlier? Naughty girls don't get treats. You're not getting any later, either, greedy Gerda."

Anna turned and pouted as she stomped out of the room.

"Double frickin' iceman and the dumb kitchen girl... go make my own damn ice cream. Lousy nipples. Who ever heard of ice cream from nipples anyway?"

And the Queen and her servants giggled happily at the misfortune of the girl who couldn't learn the lesson of Saint Michael: patience is its own reward.


	6. Special Final Chapter: MMAnna

Anna paced around her and Kristoff's room, fuming at the sight her sister had forced her to watch. She stopped, tensed her tight grip of her fists, and looked at Kristoff with a look of anger and hurt.

"It's not fair," said she for the fourth time that day. "Why would Elsa let..._that maid_ have some of her milkshakes? Why did she let _**you**_ have some of her milkshakes, but let let me to have more than a mouthful?" She stomped the floor and whirled around to face the window. "It's not fair," she repeated.

Kristoff turned the page of the book of maps he was studying. "There's five," said he without looking up. Something caught his interest and he pointed at something on the page, gently rubbing over it. Anna was about to say something in reply to his somewhat snarky comment, but he cut her off unintentionally. "Maybe you could try the trolls."

Anna's eyes went wide as she remembered that the trolls could do anything. "That's a great idea," she breathed, then flew out of the room,

"I was just kidding," Kristoff said, not knowing she had left. He looked up, saw she was gone, and rolled his eyes. "Oh dear."

* * *

><p>It was dusk when Anna reached the trolls. Her horse trotted along, not nearly as anxious to get to their destination as its rider. Finally she got off and walked into the half circle that made up the trolls den and waited for them to come alive.<p>

At first they slowly started to roll out, but gradually picked up speed until they were rolling around each other, doing flips and other acrobatics as they put on their show. Anna was amazed as she watched them tumble about.

Finally they stopped and turned into their troll selves, turning to Anna and smiling. Kristoff's mother rolled out, transformed, and took Anna's hands in hers.

"Hello dear," she said, smiling at the girl. "What can we do for you?"

"WellElsawouldn'tletmehaveanymilkshake,butsheletKristoffandaservanthavesomeandI'mjealousandIwanttoshowherthatsheshouldn'thaveandIwantyoutogivemesomekindofpowerstoo!" It all came out so fast Anna wasn't sure if the troll could understand her, but the troll only closed her eyes and nodded knowingly, patting her hand to calm her down.

"That's a dreadful thing isn't it? You said you wanted powers? Well, I think we might be able to do something. What did you have in mind?"

_Well, Elsa has powers of winter,_ she thought, taking a moment of silence as she chose. _And the opposite of ice is, well, tropical forest stuff. And maybe I can make tropical smoothies that I can force Elsa to not have any of!_

Anna looked up at the troll, not realizing that her eyes had strayed whilst thinking. "I want tropical powers—powers of the summer!"

The troll mother tilted her head then smiled. "I think we might be able to do that."

She concentrated, taking a hand off of Anna's hand and waving it around her head. Glowing marks gradually appeared in the air following her hand, staying where they were for a few beats before whirling around Anna's head like a halo.

After a few minutes the troll mother stopped and pulled back. "The deed is done, dear."

"Thank you," Anna said before wrapping the troll in a tight hug. She released and looked for a spot to test her new powers. A small clearing by a rock seemed to be the best place, so she moved her hand dramatically in a circle before pushing at the air to send the effects of her powers flying.

Sand and a palm tree sprouted from the ground, almost as if the earth had swallowed the two items long ago and it had just now come to the surface. Anna shivered with glee before returning to her horse to go back to the castle.

* * *

><p>Anna ran into her room and closed the door. Quickly she uncovered her breasts and started massaging the small things, hoping...no, willing something to come out. Kristoff just looked at her dumbfounded from over his book.<p>

After a few minutes of massaging, her right boob coughed and spit out something liquid and yellow-ish. Delighted, Anna tasted the liquid, smiling as it tasted wonderfully tangy. She realized Kristoff had said something, so she looked up inquisitively.

"Five minutes? Yeah, that's how long it usually takes me," Kristoff repeated, smiling. Anna grimaced, disgusted at him. She quickly dropped the look, excited at her new power.

"Come here, taste this," she said, going back to massaging. Kristoff got off of the bed and approached her, just in time to catch a handful of the expunged tangy mixture. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked it cautiously, then with more enthusiasm as he enjoyed the taste.

"Yeah, this is just for the two of us," Anna said, trying to work out more of the smoothie mixture.

"Excuse me?"

Anna whirled around, realizing she was face to face with her sister. "Oh...hi there Elsa." She smiled, realized her hands were on her breasts and clasped her forearms to partially cover herself up.

"What are you doing, Anna?" The queen looked down at her sister's breasts, then down at the floor where the first splurt had landed. "Mind if I have a look?"

She pushed her sister's hands away from their owner's breast and bent down. She admired the smaller boobs, knowing that she wouldn't have as much purchase to coax the juice out of its hiding place. Finally she just planted her mouth on her sister's breast.

The gasp Anna made filled her with pleasure and she sucked more, moving her mouth around to try to both give her sister pleasure as well as try to get this new snack out.

Without warning, Anna let out a loud moan and Elsa's mouth filled with a cool sticky substance. She pulled away, letting Anna's tit pop back into place, spilling some of the wonderful treat.

Elsa swallowed and smiled. "Oh sister," she said, tilting her head a little in pride. "You've done well."


End file.
